


My Soul

by LionessOnYourBack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/pseuds/LionessOnYourBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote in 3 differents stages while I was in a dark mood. It's nothing special, but I thought I'd post it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFn before it split original works off to FictionPress.com  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/1544907/1/My-Soul  
> English - Tragedy/Angst - Published: Mar 7, 2004

My soul cries out, alone again.  
And so I sit, waiting for the end.

The days are long, the skies cry blood.   
And still I sit, forever wondering why.

My soul cries out, alone again.   
And here I sit, waiting for the end.

The skies cry blood, to ease the pain.   
And still I sit, waiting for the sad refrain.

My soul cries out, alone again.   
And here I sit, waiting for the end.

The years role on, until we're gone.   
But now it seems, the end has finally come.

And now I sit, no longer wondering why.   
My soul cries out, alone again.


End file.
